


"Aquello que juraste destruir (DarkStony)"

by Drakstym



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DarkStony, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakstym/pseuds/Drakstym
Summary: ¿Que eres capaz de hacer por aquello que amas?DarkStonyOne-shot
Relationships: Capitan Hydra / Superior Ironman, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	"Aquello que juraste destruir (DarkStony)"

Te has convertido en aquello que juraste destruir.

Aquella frase le quedaba como anillo al dedo a Steve. Porque el había luchado por la vida, la justicia y la ley.

Y ahora, estaba allí mismo, arrancando la cabeza de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, pero sabía que no tenía culpa alguna. Aunque eso poco le importaba al nuevo Capitán Hydra, con tal de ver la sonrisa de su amado.

Superior IronMan contempla el espectáculo desde una distancia prudente, una sonrisa sádica surca su rostro. Había dejado el bien y a los héroes atrás hace mucho tiempo, y no pudo evitar arrastrar a su amado a la locura.

Pero ¿que más da?.

El Capitán jamás cuestionó o reprochó nada, se amaban infinitamente y nadie interferiría en su amor sin recibir un balazo, rayo repulsor o el golpe de un escudo.

Después de las guerras y peleas, algo se había roto dentro de Tony Stark y nadie pudo preverlo, desde el momento en que todos dejaron de lado a la persona capaz de crear una bomba destructiva en una noche, todos se condenaron.

Excepto las personas que jamás lo abandonaron, y podía contarlas con una sola de sus manos. Y también aquella que rogó y mató por su perdón: Steve Rogers.

Porque el afamado y querido Capitán América había muerto en cuanto Tony Stark se lo pidió, para convertirse en Capitán Hydra, matando por su amado Superior IronMan.


End file.
